Sparrow Hood/cartoon
Sparrow Hood debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "Blondie's Just Right", which premiered on January 07, 2014. Chapter 2 Webisodes Sparrow helps Blondie prove a legend on her MirrorCast show. He seems more interested in plugging his demo and getting airtime. Sparrow meets Duchess Swan in the Enchanted Forest. He is doubtful about her plan to sabotage Ashlynn Ella, but he goes along anyway. Sparrow interrupts a tense situation between Apple White, Ashlynn, and Hunter when they reveal their secret to the school. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. He and the Merry Men hold band practice in a remote cabin, drawing Duchess and Headmaster Grimm away from the dance. Sparrow plays his guitar until Briar's scream startles him out of it. Sparrow takes the cover of the guitar solo act from Raven, but gets unexpectedly challenged by her. He is later on seen disturbing and interrupting Raven's practice sessions. At the talent show, Sparrow tries to get noticed and cuts in the middle of Raven's performance, but she still beats him. Sparrow places a bet on Daring. He frequently mocks Daring of his bad luck. Sparrow and Hunter fight over a hocus latte, but it is soon resolved by Apple. Sparrow is accused of disturbing Hunter. Escalating quickly, he and Hunter brawl it out. Sparrow is paired up with Raven Queen for his Science and Sorcery project. The next day, Raven is switched with Cupid. TV specials Sparrow meets Duchess Swan in the Enchanted Forest. He is doubtful about her plan to sabotage Ashlynn Ella, but he goes along anyway. Sparrow interrupts a tense situation between Apple White, Ashlynn, and Hunter when they reveal their secret to the school. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. He and the Merry Men hold band practice in a remote cabin, drawing Duchess and Headmaster Grimm away from the dance. Sparrow rejects Cerise's offer from joining the bookball team. As he plays, he is frightened by the size and speed of the Giants, thus hides under a table for the entire game. He attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Sparrow is in the watching audience. He wanders around Book End spreading his excitement about the new horror movie coming out. Sparrow races against Daring and Hunter to the top of the Legacy Orchard staircase. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Sparrow watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Sparrow walks with Alistair and Humphrey. Sparrow watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Sparrow is tied to a tree by Duchess in tree-fitti. Sparrow mocks Melody's jock skills but is dunked by her in the dunking booth. He has a chat with Melody and Duchess. Sparrow has lunch in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Sparrow helps Farrah Goodfairy have a celebrated party ball of her own. TV specials Sparrow watches the Dragon Games. He is one of the students who escaped from the evil school and he attends Apple's funeral. Gallery Webisode gallery Blondie's Just Right - Sparrow steps in.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - Raven rises up.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - Hopper chimes in.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - aggressively strutting.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students studying.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Here's Something.jpg What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester - Sparrow, Alistair and Humphrey.jpg Wish List - Sparrow Hood.jpg wish list - melody and sparrow.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Justine and Sparrow.jpg TV special gallery True Hearts Day Part 1 - Sparrow title card.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Spring Unsprung - helping out.jpg Spring Unsprung - Sparrow gets dunked.jpg Spring Unsprung - don't pull tricks.jpg Spring Unsprung - riddles are awesome.jpg Spring Unsprung - a happy ending.jpg Dragon Games - students shocked.jpg Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Epic Winter - Sparrow, Ducchess, Bunny, Alistair and Lizzie.png Epic winter - Alistair, Lizzie, Bunny, Ducchess and Sparrow.jpg Epic winter - dexter, blondie, sparrow, jillian, hunter and duchess.jpg Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters